Waiting for the Storm
by Luna Lunatica
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA. Minerva McGonagall regresa a la escuela de magia y hechicería en su 41º año de profesora. A pesar de que Snape es ahora director, trata de continuar con normalidad. Pero las cosas no son normales y Minerva sabe que la tormenta se acerca.
1. El Principio del Fin

**¡Hola!**

**Sí, una vez más vengo con una traducción, esta vez sobre Minerva McGonagall, mi heroína personal. Es un personaje que me gustó desde el principio y con el tiempo se volvió de mis favoritos. Así pues, no pude resistirme cuando encontré este fic y decidí traducirlo. Considero que es muy bueno porque nos muestra la otra parte de lo que pasó durante el séptimo libro, esa que Rowling no contó. **

**El fic no es muy largo y los capítulos son cortos, como este, pero merecen la pena. Como tengo muchas cosas empezadas no podré ir al ritmo que me gustaría con este fic (lo sé, es mi culpa completamente) así que las actualizaciones serán todos los martes. Ya tengo tres capítulos incluyendo este así que considero que en dos semanas tengo tiempo para adelantar con la traducción perfectamente y también dedicarle tiempo al resto de mis fics. **

**Y creo que eso es todo :) _Enjoy!_**

* * *

_**Disclamer: todo lo que podáis reconocer no me pertenece, es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y el fic es original de FlashFiction, yo sólo lo traduzco. El link al fic original es el siguiente: s/7335046/1/Waiting-for-the-Storm**_

* * *

**Capítulo 1: El Principio del Fin. **

Un cielo gris anunciaba lluvia. El aire era frío, cortante y un tanto siniestro. Grandes colinas oscurecían el horizonte, la mortecina luz de la tarde creaba sombras en todas partes. Minerva McGonagall temblaba, ajustando su capa de viaje más cerca de su cuerpo delgado y anguloso. Su pelo negro canoso recogido en un moño, daba especial énfasis a la estructura angulosa de sus pómulos. Sus ojos eran azules, oscuros y serios, implacables para aquellos que no estaban acostumbrados a ellos. Su rostro aún era atractivo pero había resistido muchos temporales, cada línea contaba una historia diferente. Era alta, más alta que la mayoría de las mujeres de su edad aunque la edad nunca había sido un rasgo definitorio. Ella había vivido con la energía de una persona de cuarenta años los últimos veinticinco pero este año era diferente.

Minerva nunca había sentido su edad hasta ese momento. Siempre había estado demasiado ocupada para pensar en dolores y molestias que aparecen con el tiempo. Siempre había cosas que hacer y Minerva generalmente era la primera en presentarse voluntaria, descansando únicamente cuando sus amigos lograban colocarla, literalmente, en un asiento. Pero una ola de cansancio se había elevado sobre ella y aún no retrocedía. Se sentía lenta, sin motivación, como un coche con el motor estropeado.

Caminó con la maleta en la mano por un largo camino bordeado de setos. Cojeaba levemente mientras se movía, producto de una lesión producida dos años atrás. Arrastraba los pies, no porque estuviese cansada, sino porque había estado evitando hacer ese viaje desde hacía meses. Su vuelta había sido decidida y pospuesta por lo menos cinco veces, alegando que tenía cosas que hacer que realmente carecían de importancia. Pero la única persona a la que estaba tratando de engañar era a sí misma y Minerva era una purista de la honestidad hasta el punto de no poder mentir ni a su propia mente.

Así que continuó caminando, preguntándose por qué demonios estaba allí y con ganas de volver a cada segundo. Llegó a una gran puerta oxidada con adornos de plata. Se elevaba por lo menos cuatro metros en el aire, un escudo de armas dominaba la mayor parte del metal forjado. Extendió la mano pero la puerta se abrió antes de que sus dedos llegaran a ella. Minerva casi sonrió. Había recorrido ese camino cada año durante los últimos cuarenta y uno, la puerta reconocía a un viejo amigo después de tanto tiempo. Minerva se deslizó a través del hueco que había y la cerró detrás de ella.

Cuando levantó los ojos para mirar hacia arriba, el aliento se quedó atrapado en su garganta. El castillo de Hogwarts de pie ante ella. Era el castillo, sólo el castillo, en el que había estado muchas veces antes y sin embargo la hacía sentir extraña, enfadada, triste y confundida. Hogwarts había sido siempre algo bueno, un faro de luz, su hogar lejos de casa. Le daba esperanza y una sensación de calor en su interior. Eso había cambiado. El castillo parecía una cáscara vacía, las ventanas revelaban sólo vacío. Donde una vez hubo calor, ahora había un frío implacable. Donde todo había sido luz, ahora sólo había oscuridad.

Era porque Albus se había ido. Albus Dumbledore, su mentor, héroe y amigo. Era su presencia, que la había tranquilizado en esos momentos en los que creía que todo iba mal. Había sido bajo su dirección cuando se había convertido en la amante de la transformación que era. Era él, en suma, el que hacía de Hogwarts, Hogwarts. Y se había ido, asesinado por el hombre en el que había confiado más que en ninguna otra persona. Asesinado por el mismo hombre que ahora tomaría su lugar.

La idea de Severus Snape sentado en el lugar que por derecho era de Albus Dumbledore hizo que a Minerva se le revolvieran las tripas. Quería aplastar a la víbora de Snape, hacerle sentir el dolor que ella y todo el mundo había sentido. Pero no podía. Snape era el director y ella seguía siendo una profesora. Ella iba a quedarse. Tenía que hacerlo. Se lo había prometido a Molly Weasley, quien había enviado una lechuza pidiendo protección para su hija menor. Molly no sería el único padre que se sentía de esa manera. Muchos otros seguramente conocían los peligros de que sus hijos estuvieran cerca de Snape, conectado con El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Minerva se estremeció de nuevo. Todos estaban en peligro hoy día. Pero alguien tenía que ser fuerte y hacer que todo funcionase con normalidad. Ella sería una de esas personas. Era, ante todo, una profesora y era su trabajo, su vocación, mantener los estándares de Hogwarts. Lo haría por Albus.

Un crujido detrás de ella indicaba que alguien había entrado por la puerta. Se volvió a ver a su amiga y Jefa de Quidditch de Hogwarts, Rolanda Hooch. Rolanda tenía el pelo gris acero y ojos de halcón amarillo brillante. Llevaba ropas de viaje grises y una maleta en una mano. Arrastraba su escoba, carente de su vigor habitual. Fue un shock ver a Rolanda. Su presencia era, por supuesto, esperada en esa época del año pero Minerva estaba tan acostumbrada a su zigzagueo a través de la puerta y el vuelo alrededor del castillo en su escoba que verla caminar hacia ella con aire abatido era bastante inquietante.

—Rolanda—dijo Minerva.

—Minerva—Rolanda suspiró, dándole a su amiga un abrazo rápido.

—¿Cómo te fue el verano?—preguntó Minerva, torpemente.

—Muy bien—Rolanda se encogió de hombros—. ¿El tuyo?

—Bien—Minerva asintió.

Ambas mujeres sabían que eso estaba lejos de la verdad. Era miembros activos de la Orden del Fénix, una organización dedicada a la lucha contra Aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Durante todo el verano escucharon los informes sobre familias de muggles atacadas y asesinadas. Habían pasado por la muerte de algunos amigos como la de Ojoloco Moody que había sido especialmente dolorosa. Sólo recientemente se habían enterado de que el Ministerio había caído. El Ministro de Magia había sido asesinado y su lugar ocupado por una persona bajo el control de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. La situación estaba alcanzando niveles de crisis y ambas, Minerva y Rolanda, lo sabían.

Las dos brujas se volvieron hacia el castillo. Minerva suspiró, algo que no pasó desapercibido.

—Me sorprende ver que llegas tan tarde—dijo Rolanda—. Por lo general cuando yo llego tú has estado aquí durante al menos una semana.

—He estado posponiendo el viaje—admitió Minerva.

Rolanda asintió.

—Al igual que yo. No pienso pasar más tiempo con Snape del necesario—bajó los ojos—. Consideré seriamente no volver este año.

Ese dato era algo muy grande. Rolanda amaba Hogwarts, era un hecho reconocido. Había, como Minerva, pasado la mayor parte de su vida trabajando en la escuela y la decisión de no volver habría sido muy difícil de tomar.

—Me alegro de que hayas venido—dijo Minerva en voz baja—. Necesitamos a alguien que esté de nuestra parte.

Rolanda sonrió.

—Sí, creo que este es uno de esos momentos en el que mi talento natural para las bromas nos viene muy bien.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció tan pronto como había llegado. Incluso alguien tan alegre como Rolanda se daba cuenta de que habría cambios drásticos ese año. Minerva la tomó del brazo y comenzó el camino hacia el castillo. Las dos mujeres cogieron un determinado paso y fueron en silencio hacia la incertidumbre de este nuevo curso escolar.

* * *

**Eso es todo por ahora, ¿reviews?  
**

**Cualquier tipo de crítica, duda, consejo...me lo dejáis en un review o un PM, siempre hago caso de lo que me dicen si considero que es útil o me va a venir bien así que no dudéis en contarme truquillos para traducir mejor o cosas así :) Y, por supuesto, darme vuestra opinión jaja**

**¡Besos y hasta el martes!**

_17/09/13 a las 11:40 p.m.  
_


	2. Nuevas Llegadas

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, ni siquiera han dado aún las doce así que, técnicamente, sigue siendo lunes pero, ¿en serio a alguien le importa? No, claro que no :) Y yo ya no me aguanto más así que aquí vengo con el capítulo. **

**No me voy a enrollar demasiado porque tengo sueño y la verdad es que es hora de irse a la cama (mañana tengo instituto...:(). Sólo gracias a Crislu por su review. Espero que te guste el capítulo que, por cierto, te lo dedico :)**

**Sin más que decir, ¡a leer! _Enjoy!_**

* * *

_**Disclamer: todo lo que podáis reconocer no me pertenece, es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y el fic es original de FlashFiction, yo sólo lo traduzco. El link al fic original es el siguiente: s/7335046/1/Waiting-for-the-Storm**_

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Nuevas Llegadas.**

Minerva caminó hasta su habitación completamente sola. Golpeó la vieja puerta de madera con su varita y esta se abrió dando paso a su estudio. La habitación tuvo un efecto tranquilizador sobre ella, familiar. De alguna manera, la oscuridad y el frío que había consumido al resto de la escuela no habían penetrado las paredes cubiertas de cuadros escoceses. El fuego había sido encendido y las llamas arrojaban una luz cálida y agradable sobre los muebles. Minerva sonrió. Su estudio siempre había sido su santuario y parecía, por el momento, que iba a seguir siéndolo.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se dirigió a una habitación contigua. Una cama ocupaba casi todo el espacio, una cómoda y un armario en una de las esquinas. Otra puerta daba al cuarto de baño. Minerva abrió su maleta sobre la cama y comenzó a poner las cosas donde les correspondía. Era algo tan cotidiano que casi esperaba que Albus llegase con su habitual sonrisa cálida, preguntando por sus vacaciones. La idea hizo girar su estómago en varios nudos y se encontró atrapada entre la felicidad del recuerdo y la tristeza de la realidad. Albus ya no entraría por la puerta.

Al poner su último vestido en el armario, otra persona entró por la puerta. Una bruja menuda, de rostro amable y pelo gris alborotado, se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y llamó tres veces. Minerva se dio la vuelta.

—Pomona—dijo, acercándose a su amiga para darle un abrazo.

—Creo que es el saludo más entusiasta que he recibido de ti—dijo Pomona Sprout, profesora de Herbología, con tono de fingida sorpresa.

Minerva hizo una mueca y sonrió.

—Me alegro de verte.

—Yo también de verte a ti-dijo Pomona.

Ninguna de las dos dijo lo que estaban pensando. Por supuesto, era agradable ver a los demás, pero era aún mejor descubrir que ninguno de ellos había muerto durante el verano. Minerva no era tonta u optimista, sabía que había un alto riesgo de que sus amigos y compañeros no regresaran, pero era algo sobre lo que prefería no pensar. Y, sin embargo, lo hacía todo el tiempo. Trataba de imaginar cómo sería la vida sin Pomona, Rolanda y el cuarto miembro de su grupo, Poppy Pomfrey, pero por alguna razón, no podía hacerlo. Perderlas a ellas sería como perder a Albus tres veces más y pasar por esa cantidad de dolor sería insoportable.

—¿Has terminado ya de deshacer la maleta?—le preguntó Minerva.

—Llegué ayer—respondió Pomona.

—Apuesto a que fue toda una fiesta—dijo Minerva con sarcasmo.

Pomona puso los ojos en blanco.

—Vi a Snape y decidí encerrarme en el invernadero hasta la hora de acostarme. De ninguna manera iba a hablar con él sin refuerzos.

Minerva se dio cuenta del obvio cambio de "Severus" (como le había llamado hasta el año anterior) a "Snape." Si el director no tenía cuidado, tendría que hacer frente a un motín a gran escala.

—¿Cuándo llegaron esos refuerzos?—preguntó.

—Poppy llegó esta mañana, Filius estaba aquí cuando llegué—comenzó Pomona, haciendo recuento con los dedos—. Septima y Aurora llegaron justo antes que Rolanda y tú. Hagrid, por supuesto, ya estaba aquí, al igual que Cuthbert. Bathsheda ha estado aquí durante semanas, igual que Horacio, y sospecho que Sybill está por aquí, dando tumbos por algún sitio.

La lista del personal había nombrado a los profesores de Encantamientos, Aritmancia, Astronomía, Transformaciones, Vuelo, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Historia de la Magia, Runas Antiguas, Pociones y Adivinación. Pomona seguiría con Herbología pero eso dejaba dos vacantes: Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Estudios Muggles (si es que se seguía dando esa asignatura).

—Supongo que hay...—Minerva hizo una pausa—_nuevas_ incorporaciones a nuestras filas.

Pomona suspiró.

—Supones bien.

Minerva negó con la cabeza.

—¿Quiénes son? Asumo que son mortífagos.

—Por supuesto—dijo Pomona de mala gana—. Un hermano y hermana de nombre Carrow. El hermano, Amicus, dará DCAO mientras que su hermana, Alecto, ha cogido Estudios Muggles.

Minerva levantó una ceja.

—¿Estudios Muggles?¿Van a seguir dando Estudios Muggles?¿Qué clase de mortífagos son estos?

—Te encontrarás con ellos muy pronto—dijo Pomona—, hemos sido convocados a una reunión de personal esta noche.

* * *

Minerva caminó hacia la sala de profesores, los tacones de sus botas resonaban contra el suelo de piedra. El sonido hacía eco, un recordatorio de la vacuidad del castillo. Aunque estaba preocupada por su seguridad, Minerva no podía esperar hasta la tarde del día siguiente, cuando los estudiantes regresaran y los pasillos volvieran a estar llenos de risas, voces y, en definitiva, de vida.

La sala de profesores actualmente carecía de todas esas cosas. Se sentí fría y muerta, un murmullo de voces que apenas rompía el silencio. Todas las cabezas se volvieron hacia Minerva cuando entró. Poppy Pomfrey, la enfermera de la escuela, se puso de pie y fue a saludarla. Filius Flitwick, el profesor de Encantamientos, levantó una mano solemnemente. Septima Vector, la profesora de Aritmancia, le dedico una media sonrisa y después volvió a mirar la pared inexpresivamente. Pomona se movió para que pudiera sentarse en el sofá. Algunas personas ni siquiera reconocieron su entrada. Rolanda estaba de pie, mirando por la ventana con los ojos distantes y el rostro de piedra. Bathsheda Babbling, profesor de Runas Antiguas, miraba su alrededor con inquietud. Aurora Sinistra, Horace Slughorn y Rubeus Hagrid, profesores de Astronomía, Pociones y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, respectivamente, estaban, sorprendentemente para todos, en silencio.

Minerva se dio cuenta de que la sala de profesores se había dividido en dos grupos distintos, dejando un lado de la sala casi completamente vacío. Incluso Sybill Trelawney y Cthbert Binns, almas generalmente solitarias, habían optado por permanecer con los demás, porque al otro lado de la habitación había dos personas que sólo podían ser Amicus y Alecto Carrow.

Amicus era bajo y delgado, con cara de rata y sus mismas características. Estaba encorvado ligeramente y sus ojos negros y saltones recorrían la sala con entusiasmo. Alecto también era baja pero ahí terminaba el parecido con su hermano. Era grande, robusta y bastante cuadrada de hombros. Su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción, sus ojos eran fríos y grises. Su nariz era demasiado pequeña para su cara y su sólida mandíbula. Su aspecto en general era de una persona inteligente, pero desagradable, y su expresión se parecía demasiado a la de un ave de presa. Desde el principio no le habían gustado a Minerva pero su al primer vistazo su aversión se transformó en odio.

—Qué montón de gente alegre—comentó Minerva, sentada junto a Pomona en el sofá.

Poppy sonrió.

—No se puede permitir que empiece la fiesta sin ti, Minerva. Sobre los profesores, ¿qué hacemos con los recién llegados?—preguntó, con un tono bajo.

Todo el mundo se acercó más, un intento bastante obvio de asegurarse de que la conversación no era escuchada por las dos personas al otro lado de la estancia.

—Recuerdo haberles dado clase—dijo Filius, en voz baja—. No vi mucho a Amicus. Él no parecía demasiado interesado en la asistencia a clase y dejó la asignatura en sexto. Sin embargo, enseñé a Alecto los siete años y no me avergüenza decir que esperaba grandes cosas de ella. Era brillante, excepcionalmente brillante y muy confiada. Una pena que resultó ser igual que su hermano, una gran vergüenza.

—Yo estaba en el año entre ambos—dijo Septima—. Amicus era bastante sádico, siempre se andaba metiendo en líos. Alecto estaba igual de mal pero sabía cómo ocultarlo.

—Va a ser imposible trabajar con ellos—Horace gimió.

—Pero debemos sonreír y seguir—dijo Pomona con severidad—, por el bien de los estudiantes.

—Eso, eso—Bathsheda susurró.

—No voy a hacer tal cosa—dijo Poppy, apasionadamente—. Se encontrarán con una pequeña rebelión si tratan de intimidar a los alumnos con sus valores Mortífagos.

—Eres una buena mujer—dijo Filius con aprobación. Poppy se sonrojó y miró sus pies. Minerva sonrió para sus adentros. Rolanda había estado presionando por una relación entre Pppy y Filius desde hacía años. Sería divertido si ocurriera en esos momentos. Minerva miró a su amiga, que seguía mirando por la ventana. Rolanda había estado inusualmente tranquila y esa era la cosa más escalofriante de la habitación. Minerva estaba a punto de acercarse a ella cuando la puerta de las Sala de Profesores se abrió y el nuevo director de Hogwarts entró en la habitación.

* * *

**Eso es todooo, ¿reviews? **

**Cualquier crítica, sugerencia, consejo, felicitación...me lo dejáis en un review o un PM.**

**¡Besos y hasta la semana que viene!**

_24/09/13 a las 11:57 p.m.  
_


	3. El anuncio del Director

_**Disclamer: todo lo que podáis reconocer no me pertenece, es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y el fic es original de FlashFiction, yo sólo lo traduzco. El link al fic original es el siguiente: s/7335046/1/Waiting-for-the-Storm**_

* * *

**Capítulo 3: El anuncio del Director **

Severus Snape no era alto, pero tampoco bajo, de pelo negro y grasiento, ojos aún más oscuros y nariz aguileña. Se movía lentamente, su túnica negra fluía a su alrededor dándole la apariencia de un torpe dementor. Todo en él era frío y, en ese momento, también desagradable.

—Buenas noches—dijo Snape, con su habitual tono cansino.

Si esperaba una respuesta, no la consiguió. Minerva le ofreció su aspecto más feroz, haciendo todo lo posible por controlarse y no sacar su varita para maldecirlo. Los otros miembros del personal parecían pensar de forma similar. Los ojos de Rolanda se clavaron en su cara y se estrecharon. Septima jugueteaba con su varita amenazadoramente. Filius parecía haber olvidado su varita y ser capaz de arremeter contra Snape con sus propias manos.

—Espero que se encuentren bien, listos para comenzar un nuevo curso—continuó Snape—. Tenemos, como estoy seguro que han notado, unas nuevas adiciones a nuestro personal. Amicus y Alecto Carrow que ocuparán los puestos de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Estudios Muggles.

Amicus esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa, sus ojos brillaban amenazadoramente. Alecto hizo un gesto brusco. Su rostro era imposible de leer.

—Habrá algunos cambios en el programa de este año—siguió el director—. El primero es que DCAO va a tener un enfoque más práctico. Voy a dejarlo ahí, si tienen preguntas pueden consultárselas al profesor Carrow. El segundo cambio es que ahora Estudios Muggles es obligatoria para todos los alumnos. Estoy seguro de que todos se han dado cuenta de la dureza con la que el Ministerio está tratando a esa raza inferior que son los muggles. Hogwarts desea apoyar al Ministerio y para ello la asignatura se pondrá en marcha recién revisada.

Rolanda produjo un silbido similar al de un gato enfadado. Pomona apretó los puños tratando de controla su temperamento. Las nuevas reglas y leyes que involucraban a nacidos muggles eran un montón de basura y todo el mundo lo sabía. Minerva no estaba feliz de ello, al ser mestiza y una fuerte opositora a la superioridad de los sangre pura. Definitivamente no estaba contenta por la intromisión del Ministerio en Hogwarts. Pero aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado tenía el control de ambos así que ahora eran básicamente lo mismo. Y no iba a dejarse llevar por la ira hasta el momento correcto. Así que Minerva se quedó en silencio, reprimiendo su enfado y almacenándolo en el fondo de su mente.

—Los castigos son ahora responsabilidad de los Carrow. Cualquier persona que se porte mal debe ser enviado con alguno de ellos inmediatamente. Esto concluye mis anuncios—terminó Snape—. Todo lo que me queda por decir es que me complace enormemente ser director de esta gran institución.

Esto fue demasiado para Filius que se había ido poniendo cada vez más rojo a cada palabra de Snape. Saltó de su asiento y caminó hacia el hombre a la vez que gritaba:

—¡Por los calzones de Merlín!

—¡Filius!—le interrumpió Poppy, rápidamente

—¿Cómo puede pararse ahí y decir eso?—gritó Filius, apelando a sus compañeros—. ¿Cómo puede estar en el lugar de Albus y hablar como si realmente mereciese el cargo? El puesto de director le pertenece por derecho a Albus Dumbledore y este...asesino nunca será ni la mitad de mago que fue él.

—Filius—murmuró Poppy, nerviosamente.

Ella le agarró de la mano y tiró de él hacia atrás. Filius parecía rebelde aún pero se tranquilizó ante el toque de la mujer y no dijo nada más. Snape se limitó a sonreír.

—Bien, bien—se burló—. Por lo menos sabemos dónde estamos. Si, Filius o cualquier otro, no está contento con el nuevo programa puede ir haciendo las maletas en este mismo momento. ¿Quiere irse, Filius?

—No—murmuró.

Snape levantó una ceja.

—No, señor director—dijo Filius, con veneno en la voz.

—Bien—dijo Snape, con una sonrisa condescendiente—. Confío en que todo se desarrollará sin mayores problemas—se dio la vuelta para irse y los Carrow le siguieron como patitos—. Debería considerarse afortunado, Filius—continuó Snape, mientras salía de la habitación—. Conozco a muchos que en mi situación no serían tan indulgentes.

La sala de profesores estalló en protestas. Todo el mundo hablaba de las nuevas propuestas, lamentaban la pérdida de Albus y medio regañaban, medio felicitaban a Filius por su valentía y estupidez.

—¿En qué diablos estabas pensando?—dijo Poppy, con la cara blanca.

—Fuiste tú la que dijo que había que plantarles cara—replicó Filius, a la defensiva.

Poppy suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

—¡Eso no significa que tengas que batirte en duelo con él! Hay momentos en los que debes contener la lengua. El momento de luchar llegará, pero hasta entonces tenemos que esperar.

—Sí, debemos tener cuidado—advirtió Hagrid.

—No necesitamos que hieran a alguno de nosotros—añadió Pomona.

—La pérdida de Charity ya ha sido lo suficientemente dura—Bathsheda estuvo de acuerdo.

—¿Charity?—dijo Aurora—. ¿Charity Burbage? Pensé que había renunciado.

La habitación quedó silenciosa inmediatamente. Minerva contuvo el aliento. Aurora era la más joven de todos y todavía era un poco ingenua pero Minerva pensó que al menos debería haber adivinado la verdad. Charity Burbage había sido la profesora de Estudios Muggles durante varios años. Había sido una mujer ingeniosa y brillante, con una naturaleza inquisitiva y verdadera pasión por la enseñanza. Pero, de pronto, desapareció el primer día de las vacaciones. La historia oficial era que había dimitido y se había ido de viaje.

—Oh, cariño—dijo Poppy, suavemente—. No creerás todavía que renunció.

—¿No es así?—chilló Aurora.

—¡Por supuesto que no!—exclamó Septima con amargura—. Charity no renunciaría. Amaba demasiado estar aquí. Y no se habría ido sin decirle nada a nadie.

Minerva y Rolanda se miraron. La Orden del Fénix había investigado su desaparición y, al ser miembros, las dos sabían algunos detalles. Su mirada no pasó desapercibida para Poppy.

—Minerva, Rolanda—dijo, lentamente—, ¿qué es lo que no nos estáis diciendo?¿Qué ha pasado con Charity?

—Poppy...—comenzó Minerva.

—¿Qué. Ha. Pasado. Con. Charity?—preguntó Poppy, diciendo cada palabra deliberadamente lento.

—¡Está muerta!—contestó Rolanda, con la voz llena de ira.

—Rolanda, no lo sabemos a ciencia cierta—susurró Minerva aunque su tono parecía confirmar la declaración de Rolanda.

—¿Qué?¿Cómo podéis saberlo?—Pomona jadeó, con voz entrecortada al final de la frase.

—Algunos miembros de la Orden fueron a su casa—dijo Rolanda. Minerva suspiró, pero Rolanda no la oyó o bien decidió ignorarla—. Encontraron evidencias de forcejeo. Cosas rotas y...—hizo una pausa—. Había sangre en las paredes. Si sobrevivió al ataque, tendría tan poca sangre que probablemente no pudo sobrevivir al desangramiento. Tuvieron que ser mortífagos y tiene que haber sido recientemente ya que la Orden volvió al día siguiente y alguien había incendiado la casa. Fuego Maldito, todo quedó destruido.

Rolanda se dio la vuelta con lágrimas en los ojos. Minerva sintió sus propios ojos llorosos y rápidamente se los limpió con la manga. Pomona sorbió. Poppy estaba pálida. Aurora sollozaba silenciosamente. Todo el mundo estaba en silencio, el recuerdo de una buena amiga y colega llenaba sus mentes.

—Esperad aquí—dijo Horace y salió de la sala de profesores.

Unos segundos después, regresó con una botella de whisky de fuego y varios vasos. Después de darle un vaso a cada uno, descorchó la botella y repartió el líquido ámbar en cada vaso. Levantó el suyo y dijo:

—Por Charity.

Alrededor de la sala, once copas se elevaron en el aire y once voces se hicieron eco de las palabras de Horace.

—Por Charity.


	4. El Sorteo

**¡Hola!**

**Martes y ya sabéis lo que eso significa: ¡capítulo, capítulo! Jajaja Gracias a Crislu y Xavier por los reviews. Crislu, ahora mismo no me acuerdo de si te he contestado, si no es así, perdóname es que últimamente no sé dónde tengo la cabeza. En cuanto a ti, Xavier, yo también me di cuenta de lo que dices pero supongo que ha sido un recurso literario del autor para hacer que Minerva tenga algún tipo de cómplice :D **

**Sin más dilación...¡El Sorteo! _Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Disclamer: todo lo que podáis reconocer no me pertenece, es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y el fic es original de FlashFiction. Yo sólo lo traduzco._**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: El Sorteo._  
_**

Minerva estaba en lo alto de la escalera, ajustando su sombrero. El primero de septiembre por lo general era una ocasión feliz, el día en que daba la bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos y saludaba a los que regresaban. Ese día había sido diferente de lo habitual. Los estudiantes, que caminaban a través de la puerta en su camino hacia el festín parecían ansiosos y asustados en vez de felices.

Minerva vio a las hermanas Patil, una Gryffindor, una Ravenclaw, entrar en el Gran Comedor. Tras ellas había dos Gryffindors más: Demelza Robins y Colin Creevy. Cómo Creevy había conseguido volver al colegio, Minerva no tenía ni idea. Ella, al igual que la mayoría de la gente, sabía que era un nacido de muggles. Sólo podía imaginar que alguien había mentido por él y esperaba que la mentira se mantuviese. Colin asintió con la cabeza mientras pasaba. Era un chico alto, musculoso y de pelo rubio y lacio que le caía sobre la frente. Estaba en su sexto año, pero Minerva siempre pensaba en él como el pequeño de primero lleno de abrumador entusiasmo y un molesto flash de cámara. Todos habían crecido tan rápido.

Algunos estudiantes, notó Minerva, no parecían demasiado descorazonados por volver. La mayoría, si no todos, eran de Slytherin. Nunca había tenido prejuicios hacia ninguna Casa y no encasillaba a una persona por el lugar en el que estuviese sorteada, pero Slyherin...Slytherin la irritó. Tan engreídos, tan convencidos de que estaban protegidos de cualquier daño. Probablemente tenían razón. No muchos nacidos de muggles o traidores a la sangre entraban en Slytherin.

_Pero, _pensó Minerva, _no muchos nacidos de muggles quieren ir a Slytherin. _

Ser un Slytherin requería tener cierta mentalidad que tenían los que se habían criado en una sociedad de sangre pura o ser extremadamente adaptable. También se tenía en cuenta ser astuto hasta el punto del engaño, algo que Minerva nunca pudo entender. Sin embargo, suponía que debía haber un montón de cosas acerca de Gryffindor (su casa) que el resto no entendían. Los Gryffindors eran valientes hasta el punto de la estupidez. Se interponían entre la Maldición Asesina y las personas que querían y después se negaban a morir. Eran poderosos y fuertes, como el animal que los representaban. Minerva estaba orgullosa de ser una Gryffindor.

—Siento interrumpir sus pensamientos—dijo la voz de Alecto Carrow, voz que no sonaba ni remotamente arrepentida—, pero el director la requiere en el Gran Comedor.

Minerva levantó una ceja.

—No puedo imaginar lo que puede querer de mí.

—Eso es asunto suyo, no mío, Minerva.

—Bueno, Alecto—dijo Minerva—, tengo que estar aquí para recibir a los alumnos de primer año.

Alecto sonrió, los ojos le brillaban llenos de malicia.

—Supongo, Minerva, que no recibió el aviso. Ya no está obligada a conducir a los nuevos alumnos.

Los ojos de Minerva se estrecharon.

—¿Y por qué sería eso, _Alecto_?

—Porque, _Minerva_—contestó Alecto con una sonrisa de satisfacción—, yo estoy al cargo de los de primero este año.

Minerva frunció el ceño tan profundamente que se parecía bastante a un halcón. Se encargaba de los de primer año. Ella _siempre _se había encargado de ellos. Lo había hecho durante los últimos treinta y nueve años y ahora esta...¡esta intrusa quería quitarle el trabajo!

—No creo que sea necesario—dijo, con la voz tensa.

—Oh, pero el director piensa que sí lo es—susurró Alecto, en su voz ya no había rastro de burla.

—Podría haberme informado él mismo si era tan importante—espetó Minerva.

—Tiene cosas más importantes que hacer.

—¡Cosas más importantes!¡Él es el maldito director! ¿Qué es más importante que la dirección de la escuela? Oh, espera, me olvidé que estaba bajo un contrato. ¡Él no sirve a la escuela, sirve a su Marca!

Minerva metió la mano en su túnica y sacó la varita. Se mantuvo en pie, casi desafiando a Alecto a retarse con ella.

—Calma, calma—dijo Alecto, con la boca curvada en una sonrisa pícara—. Un duelo no es algo conveniente a su edad.

Los labios de Minerva formaban una línea tan fina, que casi desaparecieron. La mano le temblaba de rabia. Alecto vio que había dado en un punto débil y siguió con su ataque.

—Además—se burló—, ¿qué clase de ejemplo le estaría dando a los alumnos? Honestamente, Minerva, te llamas a ti misma profesora.

Eso fue ir demasiado lejos. Minerva se acercó a Alecto, mirándola con ojos brillantes. Su varita apuntaba hacia la barbilla de Alecto y su pecho subía y bajaba, arriba y abajo.

—No. Cuestiones. Mis. Capacidades. Para. La. Enseñanza—susurró, peligrosamente bajo.

Alecto retrocedió, intentando parecer desafiante pero estaba obviamente intimidada. Era arrogante, pero no estúpida. Minerva McGonagall era una bruja de prestigioso talento y una más que digna rival.

—Si crees que puedes vencerme—continuó Minerva en un susurro—, estoy lista. Cualquier momento, cualquier lugar.

Giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió al Gran Comedor.

Minerva se sentó entre Filius y Horace, disgustada. En cualquier momento los niños de primer año caminarían a través de la puerta, dirigidos por esa vaca de Carrow. Serían llamados a sentarse en el taburete y luego serían seleccionados para una Casa de Hogwarts por el legendario Sombrero Seleccionador. Parecía menos emocionante, ya que no lo estaba haciendo ella misma. Era infantil, incluso Rolanda lo habría dicho, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Ahora, lo único que esperaba con interés era ver a los nuevos alumnos de Gryffindor.

Cinco minutos después, un grupo de niñas y niños pequeños, vestidos con las túnicas de Hogwarts, entraron arrastrando los pies al Gran Comedor. Al frente del grupo estaba Alecto Carrow, con aire satisfecho. La mayoría de los recién llegados parecían aterrorizados. Algunos, no obstante, no lo estaban. Posibles Slytherins y Gryffindors. Los Slytherin estaban contentos con el nuevo régimen y los Gryffindors sonreían al pensar en el peligro.

Alecto hizo un gesto para que los estudiantes esperaran, desapareció y volvió con un taburete y un sobrero viejo con un rasgón en el borde. Minerva se inclinó hacia delante con renovado interés. El Sombrero Seleccionador, antes de poner a los nuevos alumnos en sus respectivas casas, tradicionalmente cantaba una especie de canción. De hecho, la mayoría de los antiguos alumnos se inclinaban también hacia delante, ansiosos por ver qué tenía que decir el sombrero sobre el clima actual. El Sombrero Seleccionador se estremeció, abrió el rasgón y comenzó a cantar.

_He visto cada sorteo_

_Desde que los fundadores construyeron la escuela_

_Y divido según lo que veo_

_Esa es mi única regla_

_Pero estudiantes, personal y profesores_

_Esta advertencia os doy_

_Tenéis que olvidar vuestro color_

_Si queréis sobrevivir_

_A la tormenta que se avecina_

_Con la intención de dividir_

_Dónde estamos y si tomamos nuestras armas_

_Es lo que debemos decidir_

_Azul, Rojo y Amarillo deben ser fuertes_

_Juntos, de la mano_

_Y el extraño siempre de Verde_

_Debe decidir a qué atenerse_

_Nuestras diferencias son grandes_

_Pero nuestro enemigo es el mismo_

_Convocad a las cualidades de vuestra Casa_

_Las cosas que les dan fama_

_Gryffindor trae el coraje_

_Ravenclaw la sensatez_

_Slytherin la astucia_

_Hufflepuff la perseverancia_

_Juntos no podemos ser vencidos_

_Juntos lucharemos_

_Y tratarán de vencernos _

_No vamos a parar hasta que se hayan ido_

_No hay un mejor momento_

_Para ayudar a vuestros hermanos y hermanas_

_Y saldremos adelante, si nos apoyamos los unos a los otros*_

Hubo un incómodo silencio ya que todo el mundo se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo el Sombrero. Minerva miró a Snape, cuyo rostro permanecía impasible. Los ojos de Amycus Carrow parecía que iban a saltar de su rostro. Por lo general, había algunas personas que no entendían las canciones del Sombrero pero este año el mensaje era claro: uniros y luchad.

Una persona solitaria comenzó a aplaudir. Los ojos de Minerva se movieron hacia sus Gryffindor. Un chico alto, de pelo castaño desordenado y cara redonda era la fuente del ruido. Neville Longbottom. Comenzó a aplaudir y más y más personas se unieron. Minerva sonrió y comenzó a aplaudir también, más por Neville que por el Sombrero Seleccionador. Los dos prefectos de Gryffindor, Ron Weasley y Hermione Grenger, no estaban ese año. Seguramente estaban con Harry Potter, planeando cómo salvar el mundo mágico. Eran sólo niños, pero podían hacerlo. En cualquier caso, Gryffindor necesitaba nuevos líderes y Neville parecía un candidato perfecto. Minerva sonrió aún más ampliamente. Tal vez ese año no será tan malo después de todo.

* * *

***Canción del Sombrero: no estoy contenta del todo con el resultado de la canción pero he hecho lo que he podido. Nunca había tenido que traducir poemas o canciones y es más difícil de lo que parece ya que las palabras deben rimar. En inglés queda mejor pero tampoco rima del todo así que no se puede decir que lo haya hecho _tan _mal, pero aún así no estoy contenta. Decidme si quizá debería revisarla o, si os pasáis por el orginal, si tenéis una versión mejor.**

* * *

**Eso es todo por hoy, ¿qué os ha parecido? :D  
**

**¡Dejadme reviews!**

**¡Besos y hasta el martes!**


	5. Mamá León

**¡Martes, martes!**

**Nuevo capítulo :) No lo he revisado porque me he pasado la tarde estudiando para un examen de psicología y no me apetece demasiado (soy muy vaga, qué se le va a hacer) pero no creo que haya demasiados errores. Si véis alguna cosa me lo decís. Gracias a Xavier y a Ri por sus reviews.  
**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

_**Disclamer: todo lo que podáis reconocer no me pertenece, es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y el fic pertenece a FlashFiction, yo sólo lo traduzco.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Mamá León**

Después de la selección y el festín, Minerva salió de la sala y caminó de regreso a sus habitaciones. Tomó el camino más largo, sintiendo que necesitaba un paseo. Sólo había caminado un corto trecho, cuando se detuvo frente a un retrato. La pintura era de una mejora de una mujer de proporciones generosas. Llevaba un vestido de seda rosa y sonrió ligeramente mientras Minerva se acercaba. Conocida como la Dama Gorda, protegía la entrada de la sala común de Gryffindor y los dormitorios.

—¿Vienes a ver a tus cachorros, Minerva?—preguntó la Dama Gorda, con una nota burlona.

—Sólo pasaba por aquí—Minerva sonrió.

Pero entonces, se preguntó: ¿por qué no? No había visitado la sala común de Gryffindor desde que Sirius Black había sido visto en Hogwarts. Había sido una época de terror e incertidumbre. Un tiempo parecido al que estaban viviendo.

—En realidad—dijo Minerva, volviendo sobre sus pasos—, podría hacer acto de presencia esta noche. Mantener a los chicos con los pies en la tierra.

—Voy a tener que pedirte una contraseña—dijo la Dama Gorda.

Minerva sabía la contraseña. Era tradición de Gryffindor que el retrato sólo diera la contraseña al Jefe de la Casa y este se la daba a los alumnos.

—Resistencia—susurró Minerva, riendo ante la idea de que Snape se enterara.

La Señora Gorda le guiñó un ojo y se abrió el retrato.

Minerva entró por el hueco, un poco torpemente. Cuando se enderezó, un orgullo rojo y dorado brotó en su interior. La sala común de Gryffindor estaba viva. En todas partes unas y otras voces llamaban a sus amigos, preguntaban por sus vacaciones, bromeaban y reían. Los nuevos estudiantes eran recibidos como antiguos alumnos y, de alguna manera, algunos productos de Sortilegios Weasley (es decir, fuegos artificiales) se habían introducido de contrabando en los dormitorios. Gryffindor parecía...Gryffindor. Era un fuego ardiente, en un mar sin fin de oscuridad. Era Gryffindor, su Gryffindor.

—¿Puedo ayudarla, Profesora?

Mientras Minerva se había perdido en sus pensamientos, no se había percatado de la caída repentina del ruido y la rapidez por esconder os productos Weasley. Nuevas caras la miraban, no muy seguras de quién era. Rostros viejos sonreían, porque sabían exactamente quién era. Todo el mundo estaba en silencio. Era obvio que estaban esperando algún tipo de intervención o al menos alguna reprimenda por el ruido a esas horas de la noche.

—Sólo pensé en pasarme y...—se interrumpió—, saludar.

Un suspiro colectivo pareció trasmitirse por la habitación. Todo el mundo estaba más tranquilo al saber que no les iban a gritar.

—Para aquellos que no lo saben, soy la profesora McGonagall. Me gustaría darles la bienvenida y decir que estoy orgullosa de todos ustedes. No sólo por estar en Gryffindor, sino también por volver este año.

El ambiente se puso tenso al instante. Minerva estaba lanzando una oportunidad para hablar del tema de Snape, los Carrow y lo que eso significaba. Al final decidió que no podía obviarlo. Sería un insulto a su inteligencia fingir que no sabían nada sobre Snape y sintió que tenían derecho a escuchar lo que ella tenía que decir sobre ello.

—Como la mayoría de ustedes saben—continuó Minerva—, la escuela está bajo una nueva dirección. Algunos sabrán las circunstancias. Todos sentirán las consecuencias. Probablemente no debería hablar sobre mis compañeros de esta manera pero los Carrow son despiadados. No voy a fingir que no son extraños y, aunque no quiero alentar la hostilidad, quiero que todos estén alertas. Confía en que sepáis qué es lo que hay que hacer. El Sombrero Seleccionador puede ser un antiguo trozo de tela pero en su canción había más verdad que en todo lo que hemos escuchado todo este tiempo. Una tormenta se avecina y debemos estar listos para cuando llegue.

Minerva miró a los estudiantes a los que se estaba dirigiendo. Eran niños, ¿por qué tenían que pasar por todo eso? Estaban aterrorizados, era fácil de ver. Un gran número de chicos habían desaparecido, tal vez en la clandestinidad, tal vez conduciendo a la resistencia, a lo mejor sólo era una casualidad.

—No quiero asustaros—dijo, casi tímidamente—, aunque sé que es difícil no hacerlo. Creo que debéis ser advertidos...

Ginny Weasley, estudiante de sexto año e hija de dos miembros de la Orden, le dirigió una sonrisa alentadora. Minerva levantó la cabeza un poco más.

—Tenemos que ser independientes—dijo, sonando más confiada—. Pero también tenemos que ayudar y confiar en los demás. Juntos, tenemos lo que nos hará imparables. Tenemos amor, amistad y confianza, algunas de las formas más altas de magia, algo más allá de lo que podemos enseñaros así. Los Gryffindor les dan especial valor a estas cosas. Cada uno de vosotros ha sido seleccionado en esta Casa por una razón. Algo dentro de vosotros a demostrado que pertenecéis aquí y este año va a ser aquel en el que demostrar qué es eso, sé que podéis hacerlo.

Sus ojos, oscuros y serios, barrieron toda la habitación. Neville Longbottom asentía lentamente. Ginny estaba en silencio, aplaudiendo. Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown comenzaron a aplaudir también. Pronto toda la sala se llenó de aplausos. Seamus Finnigan silbó ruidosamente. Minerva se dio cuenta de que parecía algo solitario sin su compinche, Dean Thomas, a su lado. Dean era uno de los estudiantes que no había regresado ese año, reduciendo el número de los de séptimo a cuatro alumnos.

—Gracias—dijo Minerva, cuando los aplausos se calmaron—. Supongo que todo lo que queda por hacer es deciros que estudies duro y tratéis de disfrutar todo lo que podáis este año.

—¿Estudiar?—preguntó Seamus.

—Sí, por supuesto, señor Finnigan—respondió ella—. ¿Cómo pasaréis vuestros exámenes, si no?

—¿QUÉ?—Seamus exclamó con incredulidad—. Usted-Sabe-Quién ha regresado, el mundo está en caos, Snape tiene el control de Hogwarts, ¡y todavía esperan que hagamos exámenes!

Hubo un silencio incómodo y después Minerva no pudo evitar echarse a reír. El sonido era plateado, cálido y musical, un sonido que, básicamente, ningún estudiante había escuchado antes. Era muy diferente que un profesor se riera por todo a que se riera en una situación tan grave.

—Es bueno tenerle de vuelta, señor Finnigan—sonrió.

Seamus sonrió también.

—Es bueno estar de vuelta, Profesora.

—Es bueno teneros a todos de vuelta—dijo—, pero me temo que ahora tengo que terminar la fiesta e insistir en que os vayáis a la cama.

Hubo unos pocos gemidos pero la multitud comenzó a dispersarse por las escaleras. Minerva se volvió y comenzó a caminar hacia el hueco del retrato, esquivando fuegos artificiales mientras caminaba. Antes de llegar, escuchó el fragmento de una conversación.

—¿Así que esa es la Jefa de la Casa?—preguntaba un niño de pelo oscuro de primer año.

—Sí—contestó Seamus con orgullo.

—Nuestras Mamá León—añadió Ginny, con una sonrisa.

Minerva se alejó un poco más rápido. Si alguien pensaba que había oído a Ginny, sin duda le comentarían algo. Pero por dentro estaba radiante. Sus estudiantes estaban orgullosos de ella. La respetaban. Incluso les gustaba, lo que era muy agradable, teniendo en cuenta que era considerada como una de las profesoras más estrictas de la escuela. Ella era su "Mamá León" y estaba ogullosa de ello. Por supuesto, Rolanda no podía oír hablar por eso. Si lo hacía, Minerva se convertiría en Mamá León para el resto de sus días y eso no entraba en sus planes. Sin embargo, antes había sido llamada cosas peores.

Esa noche, Minerva se fue a la cama con una sonrisa en el rostro. La oscuridad que se había extendido por todo el castillo, también había fallado en Gryffindor. La Casa, con su león rojo y dorado, era más que nunca el símbolo del valor y la esperanza.

* * *

**Eso ha sido todo :) Ya sabéis, decidme si hay algún error.  
**

**Xavier: gracias por el review. La verdad es que no me había dado cuenta de lo de Colin pero no estoy demasiado segura sobre en qué parte aparece eso. De todas formas, espero que te guste el capítulo :)**

**Ri: jajaja me ha gustado tu comentario :) Muchas gracias por comentar **

**¡Hasta el martes y deseadme suerte en el examen!**

_15/10/13 a las 19:07_


End file.
